Feathers
by nagatai
Summary: Cloud has always wanted Zack back in his life. But when a mysterious stranger offers him that chance, what price will he pay for taking it? And what is really going on underneath the surface? Zack/Cloud Very old story.......
1. Goodnight

**Author's Note: **PLEASE READ! So after three-ish year of rewriting this fanfic I have accomplished absolutely nothing. The universe was preventing me from doing anything to. Half-way through the first rewrite I had a major hard-drive crash and lost EVERYTHING. Seven in-progress fanfics and two completed ones ready to be edited. So what did I do? I took a three month hiatus and started again. Shortly after my beta dropped off of the face of the planet. But I continued on. Then my mother was put in the hospital. And since her computer is a desktop, she got use to my laptop. So no computer for the next three months. Once I got it back, I had no motivation. So I took another hiatus and started AGAIN. Lost motivation due to lots of work hours. Lifegaurding kills. Anyways, occassionally I would pick-up again and try to finish it, but I never even got to half-way. So I booted up or ancient computer, grabbed the original, and I am now posting it.

Not many things have changed. It's still largely in it's original form from when I wrote it in seventh grade. Though the Gongaga/Nibelheim mix-up was fixed. And a total of three chapters have been completely cut-out, including the two featuring Nanaki and the pack of lion-dogs he lived with. They simply weren't relevant to the story. Maybe I'll use them later, in a future project or something. I also changed a few plot details so the story was more understandable.

So! Now to the real point.....

**WARNING: **This fanfic may contain spelling errors and missing words. Plot may be confusing. If you are used to eloquent writing turn back now. This was my first multi-chapter fanfic from SEVENTH GRADE. I.E. three years ago. Chapters are short and character are slightly OOC. Also contains yaoi.

I'll be updating this weekly or something like that. The reason this story is up is because it is kind of like a firstborn child to me. They cause you lots of stress and trouble, but they hold a special place in your heart. So if you're having a bad day, feel free to flame about the half-ass writing. I don't mind. Really I don't. In fact, I'll join. Now, I'd say enjoy the story but...eh...

Oh yeah, and I don't own Finaly Fantasy. So don't sue me. All copyright infringement was unintentional and done by some else. I swear. I mean, I didn't even know FF7 existed. Final Fantasy? Psssh. What's that?

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below.__"_

For most people is Midgar, it was just another ordinary day. But for him, it was almost the worst day of the year. It was a few years back – tomorrow would be the exact day – when his best friend died to save him. No, it was not a good day at all.  
Not a good day at all.

* * *

Cloud Strife sighed as he parked his motorcycle in front of the Seventh Heaven tavern, where his friend Tifa worked. The sign in the window said it was closed, but he knew better. Even outside, with his motorcycle still rumbling, he could hear the chaotic noises and shouts coming from inside. The blonde looked up to the sky, where an almost-full-moon shone in the black sky, surrounded by twinkling stars. Shaking his head, Cloud turned his bike off made his way toward the tavern, secretly glad to be back. Once he opened the door, however, he began to wish he was still on his delivery.  
"Tifa! Denzel hit me!"  
"No I didn't! You started it, Marlene!"  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Nuh-uh!" Marlene, one of the two children that lived with Tifa pouted and ran over to the two Turks playing some kind of card game with each other. "Reno, you saw him hit me, didn't you?"  
The red haired Turk looked up, confused. "Hm? Oh, uh, yeah sure."  
Rude, his dark-skinned partner, cocked an eyebrow, giving Reno a funny look from behind his shades. "Do you even know what she asked?"  
Reno shook his head. "Nope. Got any fours, yo?"  
"No. Go fish." Rude chuckled as Marlene punched Reno on the shoulder.  
"Hey, Marlene!" Reno cried.  
"You never pay attention!" The girl insisted. "Vincent, you saw Denzel hit me!"  
"Yes, but, then again, you called him a 'stupid idiotic bush-headed moogle of a person.' I think that you should both apologize." Vincent said as-a-matter-of-factly, playing with his new phone. "Damnit, Cid, I don't understand this thing."  
Cid shook his head and pointed to a red button on the phone. "The 'on' button is right there."  
"…….Oh. Right." He muttered.  
"Marlene, Denzel, listen ta Vincent, a-ight?" Barret said, taking a sip of his drink.  
"I'm sorry I hit you, Marlene." Denzel said.  
"I'm sorry I insulted you, Denzel." Marlene mumbled.  
"See? Now it's all better, lads and lassies." Cait Sith remarked cheerfully. Nanaki, sleeping next to the stool where Yuffie sat, turned over on his back. Yuffie bent down and scratched his stomach. His tail began to wag and he made a purring noise, forcing a giggle out of Tifa.  
"He's just like a puppy, don't you think?" Tifa asked, cleaning some glasses.  
"Or a kitten." Yuffie suggested, giggling as well.  
"Or both." Tifa added. At this, Nanaki woke up and growled at the two. About to say something rude, he caught site of Cloud, who was leaning on the door, looking at his friends.  
"Cloud! You're back! When did you get here?" The lion-dog stood up and trotted over to him, wagging his flaming tail. Cloud patted Red's shoulder and scratched behind his ears.  
"Just now, actually." He said quietly.  
"Cloud!" Denzel and Marlene cried. They ran over to Cloud and hugged him fiercely. The group all stopped what they were doing to say hello to him.  
"How'd the delivery go?" Tifa asked.  
"Fine." Cloud replied, taking a seat at the bar next to Yuffie.  
"Any monsters?" Marlene asked, worried.  
"No, no monsters."  
"How about bad guys?" Denzel tugged on his arm, trying to get his attention.  
"Except for some person who cut me off at an intersection, no, no bad guys."  
"What a foo! How ya been, Spiky?" Barret asked loudly.  
Cloud hesitated for a split second before answering, "Fine."  
"That's good." Reno said. "Damn! I lost again!"  
Tifa shot a look Vincent, who merely nodded. Though no of the others had noticed Cloud's pause, it hadn't escaped the sharp ears of the vampire and the bar keeper.  
Rude shrugged. "Care to play again?"  
"Naw. We should go before Tseng calls and starts yelling at us, yo." Reno stood up and was picking up the cards when his phone rang.  
"Too late fer that." Cid noted, laughing. Reno groaned and started toward the door with Rude following him.  
"See you all tomorrow. Nice to see ya, Cloud. Take care, yo." The Turks left, slamming the door behind them.  
"Speaking of which, shouldn't you two be in bed?" Barret asked. Marlene and Denzel grinned and ran upstairs before Tifa could scold them.  
"We should probably be going as well." Vincent remarked, still fiddling with his phone.  
"Finally bought a new phone? Put my number in." Cloud said, a smile slowly creeping over his solemn and weary face.  
"Don't worry, he will. Once he figures out how, that is." Yuffie giggled. Vincent glared at the ninja, but said nothing.  
"We'll be leaving, then. Are you off work tomorrow?" Red asked, licking his paw.  
"Yeah. I'm taking the day off."  
"Tha's a change, isn't it laddie?" Cait said, slightly confused. Cloud shrugged, the small smile leaving his face.  
"G'nigh, Cloud." Cid said, standing up. Soon Nanaki, Cait, Yuffie, and Vincent were following Cid out the door, saying their goodbyes. After they left Tifa sat next to Cloud, staring at him.  
"What's the matter?'  
"Nothing."  
"Then why are you taking the day off tomorrow?"  
"Because,"  
"Because why?"  
Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but turned away instead. Tifa sighed. She thought Cloud had overcome his social problems after their fight with Kadaj's gang, a year or two back. Even their battle with Deepground had seemed to help. "Get some sleep, Cloud."  
"Don't you need any help cleaning up?"  
"No, I'm almost done. Besides, the tavern was pretty quiet today."  
"Alright." Cloud made his way to the stairs and slowly began to walk up to the second floor.  
"And Cloud?"  
"Hm?" Cloud stopped and looked back at Tifa.  
"Goodnight," Tifa sighed when Cloud started up again. Maybe it was the wind, or maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn that she heard Cloud's reply.  
"There's nothing good about it."

"_My wish for tomorrow shall shatter my soul. For the price of my pride. Flight is no more for my wing has shattered.__"_

Chapter One  
END

* * *

A/N: Hooray! You survived the first chapter! Congrats! You get a cookie and free health care! If you survive the next twenty, I'll rig the next elections and make you president of the USA! Feel free to leave comments and whatnot. Or flame if you're not feeling well. I encourage it. Uh, I think this is the shortest chapter though. The next one is like.....twice as long.

And I warned you about OOC. So don't badger me about it. It's not like I'm going to change anything. I have better fanfics actually worth my time to work on. Like one with kinky barn smex in the hay. *coughcough* I mean....uh....Yeah I mean kinky barn smex in the hay. What? You were thinking it too!


	2. Nightmare

**Author's Note: **You know what I hate about ? You can't use the tab button. Really pisses me off. Mabbe I'll manually ident....no...wait...too lazy.

So here's chapter two. This one IS longer, but pretty uneventful. I think. Let's see, Cloud angsting, more angsting, angst, angst, yep! Uneventful. The next chapter is when the actual plot gets going. I was going to combine chapters....but then I thought hey, I should preserve the crappiness. You know, this was going to be a trilogy? The second one they were going to go in space and destroy this comet thing that was going to crash into the plant. Many Star Trek jokes were planned. The third one was a mystery fic where Rufus gets kidnapped. Many Scooby Doo jokes were planned. And Lassie ones. Good times.

Well, off we go with number two! Wear your safety gear, cause you might get brain damage reading this. Don't not scroll down if you suffer from epilepsy, chronic back bain, astigmatism, Hannah Montana syndrome, or U.G.L.Y.D.U.M.B.A.S.S. Nigahiga anyone? XD

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Cloud twitched, making a face as a dreamed.

The images flashed rapidly in his mind.

_There was Zack, lying in his own blood as it mixed with the rain. Even his eyes seemed dull, their happy light fading._

_"Zack," Cloud looked at the gunshot wounds, not believing what was happening._

_Zack winced as he began to speak. His blood was coming out quickly, and Cloud had no way to stop it "For the both of us…"_

Cloud twitched again, and turned over.

_Zack ruffled his hair, smiling at him before walking away to his death. He tried to speak, but he could only lift up his arm. 'Don't go,' he thought, 'Don't leave me…'_

_Cloud nodded, holding his breath as Zack paused. "Both of us?"_

_Zack smiled slightly, pain clouding his eyes. "That's right. You're gonna.…" He paused again._

_Zack grinned, wishing him good luck on becoming a soldier. _

Cloud groaned, his hands twitching violently. He began to cry in his sleep, tears silently streaming down his face.

_Zack was being shot by the ShinRa guards. He fell. A guard came up and shot him point blank in the head._

_Zack was in the back of a yellow truck, sitting next to him, smiling._

_Cloud's heart was pounding. "You're gonna?"_

_Zack reached his arm up and grabbed Cloud's shoulder. He pulled Cloud down to his chest "…Live. You'll be my living legacy." He said slowly._

Cloud was thrashing now, his quilt and sheets beginning to twist around his body.

_Zack let him go, then held up his buster sword. "My honor, my dreams. They're yours now." Cloud took the sword, and Zack pushed it towards him, letting his hand fall, breathing raggedly._

_Cloud looked at Zack. "I'm…your living legacy…."_

_Zack smiled. "……" He looked away from Cloud and closed his eyes._

_And stopped breathing._

_Cloud finally realized the price Zack had paid. Zack had died to save his own worthless life. Cloud started to sob and gasp. He looked up at the grey clouds and screamed. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Cloud sat up, gasping for air. His face was wet with sweat and tears. He untangled himself from his sheets and walked into his bathroom. He washed his face off with cold water. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he winced.

"I should probably shower." He muttered. Slipping out of his boxers and undershirt, Cloud turned on the water and sighed sadly.

It had happened on this very same day. Until recently, Cloud always had nightmares of that awful moment. He had finally stopped the nightmares from coming, but it was no surprise that they returned on the night before the "anniversary."

After washing his hair thoroughly, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. Opening one of his dresser drawers, he pulled out a clean pair of boxers and pulled them on. He put the towel his head and rubbed it fiercely. Cloud tossed the towel on his bed and opened up his closet. He dressed himself in his normal outfit, mostly soft black leather, with an extra long sleeve covering one of his arms, formerly infected with Geostigma. It had been cured for a couple years now, but Cloud was too used to having his arm covered to change it. He picked up his phone from off his bedside table and checked the clock.

"Eight? Hmph. The shower took longer than I thought." Cloud walked out of his bedroom and walked downstairs. Marlene and Denzel were eating breakfast at the bar. There was still an hour left until opening time.

"Good morning, Cloud." Marlene said cheerfully, swinging her legs back and forth. She accidentally kicked Denzel, who ended up spilling his orange juice.

"Marlene!" Denzel stood up as Tifa grabbed a washcloth and began to mop up the mess.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too,"

"It's okay, Marlene. See? It's all cleaned up now." Tifa assured her, patting the orphan's head.

"Yeah, it's fine. I mean, you kick me practically every morning." Denzel grinned.

Cloud smiled. "Morning. I'm going to be out for a little while." He told them, trying to sound cheerful.

Tifa looked confused. "I thought you said you were taking the day off."

"I am. I just need to go somewhere for a while." Cloud headed to the door, hoping no one would say anything else.

"Can Denzel and I come?" Marlene asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, Marlene, sorry." Cloud was about to walk out the door when he saw the sad look on Marlene's face. "Maybe another time, okay?" He added quickly. Noticing Tifa's suspicious look, he gave the two orphans a quick hug. "I'll be back later."

"Bye Cloud." Denzel said, his mouth full of toast. Tifa seemed to relax; the hugs had worked. Cloud smiled and walked out the door.

Once he was out the door, the charade fell. His shoulders shagged and he felt like crying his heart out. Cloud mounted his motorcycle and sped off from the tavern.

---

It stood there, shining in the sunlight at the back of the church. It's blade glistened and sparkled, hiding the scratch the littered the surface.

"I am keeping my promise? How can I tell?" He asked aloud, trying to hold back tears. But as he looked at the buster sword, the memories came back.

Zack's death, when they first met, as they fled from capture, and many more flashbacks hit him all at once. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. Cloud feel on his hands and knees in from of the sword and began to cry.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry, Zack. I'm so sorry."

---

"But he's been gone for hours!" Denzel said, frowning.

"I know. He'll be back before dinner, you two. Besides, Cloud's a big boy; he can take care of himself." Tifa assured them, filling up a customer's glass with whiskey.

"I guess you're right." Marlene looked down at the bowl of water she was holding.

"Don't you two have to give that to someone?" Tifa asked, wiping her hands with a cloth.

"Oh yeah! Nanaki! He wanted some water." Denzel told her. The two kids ran out to the back of the tavern where they were playing with Red.

Tifa smiled and shook her head.

At a table near the tavern's door, and hooded man sat with an un-touched glass of ale. The shadow of his hood masked his face; even his eyes weren't visible. Finally, the stranger stood up and walked out of the tavern, smirking.

---

How long Cloud had been out, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was late afternoon, and he was damn well hungry. Knowing that the tavern was open by now, Cloud drove his bike to the back of the tavern. The large patch of grass behind Tifa's tavern also served as a backyard where Marlene and Denzel could play, so it was fenced off. Cloud could hear the two playing with Nanaki.

"Alright! It's my turn! Giddy up, horsie!" Marlene laughed.

"Mmmm…..fine." Nanaki growled.

"Guess he did lose that bet with Yuffie….." Cloud thought. He walked back to the front and was about to open the door when a customer walked out. The man was dressed in a gray, hooded cloak, his face covered by the hood. For a reason Cloud couldn't name, he was suspicious of the man. But he was already walking down the street and away from the tavern. Cloud shrugged the feeling off and stepped inside.

Tifa spotted him immediately. She waved him over to the bar. "Where have you been? Do you want anything to eat?"

Ignoring the first question, Cloud forced a smile. He did feel better than he had this morning, but not completely. "I'll get something myself. I don't want to give you any extra work." Tifa smiled back and nodded. The blonde stepped behind the bar and went into the kitchen, where he grabbed an apple. Biting into it, he looked out the window. Denzel and Marlene were having fun playing "horse" with Nanaki, but the lion-dog himself looked miserable. Cloud shook his head and quietly ate his apple, thinking about nothing.

The silence was broken by a crash and a scream from the main room. Cloud rushed in, hoping there wasn't any trouble.

A tall man, clothed in bright red leather, was pointing a gun at some man's head.

"Try zat again and I vill shoot you, you drunk bastard." He sneered. The man being threatened smiled.

"Just trying to make sure yer guard is up. Always *hic* keep yer guard up."

The man was obviously drunk. Unfortunately, the man in red didn't notice. He growled and cocked his gun, ready to fire. Cloud leaped over the bar and knocked the gun from his hands. The man turned to punch him, but Cloud saw it coming. He grabbed the man's fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Then he slammed the man up against the wall.

"Both of you leave right now." Tifa ordered. The drunk only grinned and wobbled out the door. The man in red, however, had other ideas. He tried to struggle from Cloud's grasp in vain.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked, narrowing his bright blue eyes.

"Someone who is leaving." The man hissed. With a nod from Tifa, Cloud let the man go. The man glowered at Tifa and Cloud before storming out of the tavern. After a moment's silence, the customers began their chatting again, ignoring what had happened. Seventh Heaven was one of the safest taverns to drink at, and they knew it.

"What was that about?" Cloud asked, helping Tifa sweep up the shards of a broken glass.

"I'm not sure. He just whipped out the gun, and you came in." Tifa shrugged. "The drunk probably tried to pick the other guy's pocket, or something like that. Nothing unusual." She carried the shards to the trash and dumped them in.

"Another glass of light ale, please!" A customer called.

"Coming right up!" Tifa replied. She grabbed a pitcher and went over to the customer.

Cloud frowned, thinking about the man in red. "Yeah. Nothing unusual." As he shook his head, the blonde went back into the kitchen, his thought returning to his dead friend.

Chapter Two

END

* * *

A/N: Whew! Made it through another one. Things could get dangerous from here on out. Next chapter we start diving into the perilous water that are known as: The Plot! *dundundun*

Please remember to bring your scuba gear. And note that I am not responsible for any injuries you might suffer while reading this fanfic.


	3. Davoid of Hope

AN: Ahaha, this chapter makes me laugh. Three years ago I was convinced this was uber-dramatic and suspenseful. But it's definitely not. My favourite part is when I tried to useth Old Englisheth. Oh dear. Well, put your scuba gear on, cause it's time to hop into the watery plot. And by watery I mean unsubstantial. Really. There are so many loopholes in this it's worse than swiss cheese. So dive under if you really want to. When go under, you might not come up.

Disclaimer: Blahblah, don't own anything, blahblahblah.

**Chapter Three**

When the bar opened the next day, Cloud somehow wasn't surprised to see the man in the grey cloak walk in that afternoon. Marlene and Denzel were out on a day trip with Barret, and Cloud was taking another day off due to lack of sleep. He was half-expecting to see the man in red come in as well, but so far, he hadn't.

While taking a break around 3:00, the cloaked man came up to the bar and sat beside him, ordering another drink. Tifa raised an eyebrow in question, and Cloud shrugged. After getting his drink, the man remained at the bar.

"You are Cloud Strife, are you not?" he asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Cloud looked up, surprised at the man's soft voice. "Yes, I am. Do you know me from somewhere?"

"I have heard of you, yes. Your delivery service as well."

"Ah. Do you want to place and order?" Cloud asked running his finger around the top of his cup.

"No, no thank you. The fact that you run a delivery service is not all that I know."

Cloud stopped breathing. This man was trouble, and he knew something important, something Cloud was dreading. "And what would that be?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hm. A good question. Shall we call it your past?" He asked, chuckling at the stricken look on Cloud's face.

"What do you mean?"

The man looked at his drink. "You miss him, don't you?"

Cloud swallowed, trying to calm himself down, trying to believe what he was hearing. "Who?"

"You know very well who, Mr. Strife. I don't feel like playing games with you right now."

Cloud stared at the table sadly. "Zack," he whispered.

The man nodded. "Tell me, Mr. Strife, what would you do to see him again?"

"Anything! Anything at all! Anything and everything!" Cloud looked at the man urgently. The man's head turned in his direction, and Cloud found himself staring into bright purple eyes. Cloud tried to hold his gaze, but he had to turn away.

"Ah. Well then, what would you say if I told you that there was a way to bring your friend back?"

"What?" Cloud was speechless. The man's words kept running through his head over and over again. "Zack…" he thought "I could bring him back?" His head ached.

"I…"

"No, Mr. Strife." The man held up his hand, silencing Cloud. "This not the time or the place to talk. We shall meet again, and then we will be able to discuss the matter without fear of being overheard." The man stood up, ready to leave.

"When? Where? How will I find you?" Cloud was desperate. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could this man really bring Zack back to life? How was that possible?

"Do not fret, Mr. Strife. Carry on with your daily schedules; all shall be arranged. Good day, Mr. Strife." The man turned swiftly and disappeared out the door, leaving Cloud confused and close to tears.

Taking the man's advice, Cloud returned to delivering packages. The previous day's conversation was troubling him greatly, and drove in a circle three times during one delivery before he realized what he was doing. After Cloud's circle adventure, he drove back to the store, where one of his delivery boys, Matt, was waiting for him.

"Another package? For me?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not really. It's just that none of us know the address." Matt answered, looking guilty.

"Let me see it." Cloud took the package and scanned the top. The address for delivery was in the worst part of the slums; a very dangerous district. "I know where this is. I'll go deliver it." Placing the package behind him, Cloud sighed. He started up his motorcycle again and sped off deep into the slums.

The house itself was not in bad condition. For being in the slums, it was actually rather nice. Double checking the address, Cloud walked up to the door and knocked.

The man in red leather opened the door, glowering at Cloud with bright purple eyes. Cloud tried to say something, but no sound would come out.

"Ah! Is that our guest we are expecting? Move aside, my boy, let him in!" A voice called out. Cloud knew it at once; it was the cloaked man. The man in red leather stepped away from the door, his shaggy brown hair covering his blazing eyes.

There the man stood, still in his grey cloak. The hood, however, was down, and his face could be seen. The man had a kind face, wrinkled with age. He had short white hair and thin eyebrows. He was smiling, his smile reflected in those familiar purple eyes.

He waved his hand at Cloud urgently. "Come in, Mr. Strife, please!" Cloud swallowed at walked in, eyeing the man in red leather warily. "Have a seat, Mr. Strife." Cloud sat in a large armchair across from an identical chair where the man sat. "I don't believe I ever told you my name, did I?"

"N-n-no, you didn't." The blonde answered, trying to find his voice.

"Hm. Well, I am called Davoid. It is a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Strife."

"Cloud. Please, call me Cloud." He just couldn't believe what was happening.

"Very well, Cloud. Have you met my son, Forigh?" Davoid asked.

"We've met before." Forigh hissed coldly, glaring at Cloud. Cloud returned the glare, but said nothing.

"Forigh, why don't you go make some tea. Cloud, would like some tea?"

"No, no thank you, Davoid." Cloud was still staring at Forigh.

"Alright. I however, would like some tea. Forigh, put the kettle on for me, my boy."

"Yes, Father." Forigh made a face at Cloud before leaving to the kitchen.

"Now then, Cloud, you remember what I told you yesterday, don't you?" Davoid asked, folding his hands in his lap. Cloud nodded, his heart pounding. "Good. I suppose that you are wondering how that is possible, are you not?" Cloud nodded again, unable to speak. "Are you familiar with the town of Gongaga?"

"Yes." Cloud managed to say. Gongaga. Zack's hometown.

"Your tea, Father." Forigh was back, still looking disgusted at Cloud's presence in his home. He left the room, and Cloud heard a door slam.

Davoid looked confused for a moment, but that moment quickly passed. "Well, in Gonga, I discover something extraordinary. Do you know what I found?" Cloud shook his head. "I found two pieces of paper." Davoid took two folded pieces of paper out of his cloak. "The first I realized was a page from an old play called 'Loveless.' Have you heard of it?"

"No. It doesn't sound familiar."

"I didn't think you'd know. In any case, it was the second page that intrigued me. The front reads, 'To find that which has been stolen, you must look to the Sky. To retrieve that which has been dead, you must look to the Soul. To restore that which was loved, you must look to the Heart. Sky, Soul, Heart, the river of life will give back.' Does this mean anything to you, Cloud?"

Cloud bit his lip, thinking. Was this some kind of formula, explaining how to bring back Zack? "No, I don't really know what it means."

"What do you want it to mean, my boy?"

"I want it to tell me how to bring Zack back." Cloud said softly, beginning to choke up.

"Can you read the back?" Davoid asked suddenly, handing the paper to him. Cloud flipped it over the frowned.

"Of course. It says, 'The Sky beith visible when death doth loom near. Revealethed to only those who knoweth love. Knoweth love, and ye shall see the sky. Not all that is killed truly dies. The Soul remains, and to find it, ye shall embrace death as a new beginning, and not as an ending. Love beith the strongest bond. The Heart is the giver of life, it beith the house in which love is held. The water of the Heart will use love, and shall showith the Sky. The Sky will find the Soul, and all shall begin again.' What the hell does that mean?" Cloud asked, looking up. "This is just weird gibberish!"

"Is it? I think that this passage is telling us how to bring back someone from the dead. 'All shall begin again?' Does that not refer to coming back to life?" Davoid smiled.

"So, this is it? This is how I bring back Zack?"

"I would assume so. Does it say anything else?"

Cloud scanned the paper. "Yeah. 'A new beginning must start at the place of an old beginning. Ye shall recite the words above thrice at thine altar. With thine Heart's water, and with thine love, ye shall succeed.' Does that mean Zack will come back in Gongaga, where he was born, his 'old beginning?'?"

"I believe that is a safe guess. The question is how he will be brought back." Davoid thought for a moment before speaking again. "When it says 'The water of the Heart,' I think it means blood. In forest outside Gongaga, I saw a statue with runes, similar to the ones you are reading. I think that is the altar the passage speaks of."

"So I find that statue, cut myself, read the paper three times, he he'll come back? That seems too easy…." Cloud pouted, doubtful that it would work.

Davoid laughed. "I think that the actual procedure will hurt physical, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually, and will be a very grueling process, however long it will take. Are you up to it?"

Cloud took a breath, and then nodded. "Of course! But when should I go to Gongaga? Are you going to come with me?"

The old man smiled, a sad and thoughtful expression. "I wish I could. I would love to see such a miracle. However, the years have not been kind to me. I cannot leave Midgar, nor can I travel very far from this house. My journey to your friend's tavern was very hard to make. You should leave when you feel ready, and if this ritual works, I would love to see the 'results.' Cloud, I fear that I have kept you here for too long. I hope to see you soon."

Confused and dazed, Cloud took the piece of paper and walked to the door. "Davoid, how do you know about Zack and me?" He looked back at the old man, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"You seemed a bit out of it at the time, but I was the man you and Zack hitched a ride with on the way to Midgar. You two rode in the back of my truck. There was gunfire, and Zack pulled you away and let me drive off. I saw you around the city some time after that, but I never did see your friend. Eventually, through some contacts, I learned of his fate." Davoid looked like he wanted to say something else, but shook his head instead. Recognizing the goodbye, Cloud walked out the door, got on his motorcycle, and sped away.

Davoid, now standing at the window, watched Cloud leave. "Best of luck, my friend. I'm counting on you." He whispered.

"Father? There is a letter for you." Forigh stood in the hallway, and envelope in his hand.

"Ah, yes, yes, very good. Thank you, my son." Davoid turned away from the window, letting the curtains fall back into place.

"I might be gone a while, though." Cloud took a sip of his water, watching Tifa wipe down the bar.

"Really?" She asked, taking Marlene's dinner plate away to the sink.

"How long will you be gone, Cloud?" Marlene looked at him with her big eyes, filled with a worry expression.

"I'm not sure. Two or three days, maybe. Hopefully not any longer than that. I'm also hoping to run into an old friend there." The blonde turned away from Tifa's quizzical expression and took Denzel's plate.

"Do we know him?" The orphan boy asked.

Cloud laughed. "Probably not, Denzel. I'm leaving early tomorrow, so I'll be gone before you two wake up." The orphans both pouted, then hugged him and Tifa good night. Before they ran upstairs to bed, they gave Cloud another hug, wishing him luck on his delivery. "I'll need it." He thought.

"Say, Cloud." Tifa leaned against the counter, dropping her washcloth into the sink. "Just where is the delivery?"

"Gongaga"

Chapter Three

END

A/N: Everyone still alive, yes? No? Well, we'll use the dead bodies for when the sharks come by. The water only gets deeper. Until next time.


End file.
